


Pull the trigger

by chlorineandcoffeestains (AdrenalineRevolver), Thingsthatgobumpinthenight



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Blood As Lube, Bloodplay, Collaboration, I know blood as lube is dangerous and dosen't work well but watch me give a shit, M/M, Peer pressure?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 11:55:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/926108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdrenalineRevolver/pseuds/chlorineandcoffeestains, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thingsthatgobumpinthenight/pseuds/Thingsthatgobumpinthenight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sex is consensual the violence is not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pull the trigger

Montparnasse smirked and shrugged. "I mean, destroying all that hard work of yours." He strolled behind Enjolras. "Think of all the people whose lives could be ruined by this man? How many has he already destroyed?"  
"Shut. Up." Enjolras shot a glare at him.  
"Alright alright," Mont sighed before leaning in and whispering. "Just to let you know, I looked in his files. He's payed off half of the others."  
Enjolras finger hovered over the trigger, pulling down just slightly, not quite enough. The safety was already off. Dammit, Enjolras, he thought, get your head together.  
Mont's lips hovered inches from his ear. "I'll do all the clean-up, you don't need to worry about a thing." His tone was probably the most comforting the other had ever heard from him. "All you need to do is pull that trigger."  
That was all Enjolras needed to hear and he pulled the trigger all the way, visibly flinching at the recoil and sheer noise of the gun.  
Montparnasse grinned as the man slumped over. "You did it!" He was half stunned and half congratulatory.  
Enjolras almost dropped the gun but caught it. "I... I did..."  
Mont took it. "I'm proud of you."  
He was very visibly shaking, staring at the body before him but shook himself quickly and recovered fast enough.  
Mont pressed his lips to Enjolras' neck. "Very very proud."  
He jolted at the touch. "What are you doing?"  
He smirked into the other's neck. "Showing you how proud I am."  
Enjolras' breath hitched. "Right here? I-in front of... him?"  
"Somehow I don't think he'll mind." He wrapped his arms around the other.  
"I might." He didn't make a move to shove Mont away though.  
"Do you?"  
"Maybe." He breathed.  
Mont snaked his hand to the other's crotch and squeezed.  
The blonde was already half-hard, a rush having gone through him at the moment of the kill, adrenaline and blood rushing through him  
"Doesn't seem like you mind to me.”  
He leaned back into Montparnasse, head falling back onto his shoulder with a quiet moan.  
Mont turned Enjolras' head so he could kiss the other.  
Enjolras kissed back fiercely, breaking the kiss to twist in Mont's arms and kiss him properly  
Mont ran his fingers through Enjolras' hair and sunk his teeth into his neck, just hard enough to bruise.  
The blonde let out a quiet hiss and pulled Mont back up for a bruising kiss, clashing and fighting for dominance.  
Mont debated letting the other win. He certainly wouldn't mind.  
Enjolras slid his hands under Mont's shirt and dragged his nails down the man's back.  
Montparnasse moaned at the sensation and decided then and there that the other was wearing far too much. He pulled Enjolras' shirt half-way over his head and then tied it behind him making it act as a blindfold and restraint. It didn't take much to then guide the boy to his knees.  
He moved too fast for the blonde to keep up with what was happening but suddenly he couldn't see, couldn't move his arms and was on his knees - which were becoming rapidly wet from blood spatter on the floor. His jeans, he wanted to protest, but said nothing  
Mont ran his teeth over Enjolras' chest, not pausing until he reached his hipbones. "Now what to do about these pesky pants." He hummed.  
He thrust into air, hoping for more touches as Mont moved lower. "P-please."  
Mont unbuttoned Enjolras’ jeans and cupped him through the cloth of his underwear. “Someone’s excited.” He teased. Enjolras shifted back up to his feet to get rid of his jeans and underwear impatiently. He was stood before Mont, who was still on his knees.  
The darker haired of the two kissed the head of his cock before running his tongue underneath the shaft. “Tell me what you want.” He breathed.  
“You.” Enjolras thrust his hips forward. “Please, just... something.”  
Montparnasse used one hand to keep the boy upright before sliding his mouth down around him.  
A satisfied sigh left Enjolras’ lips. He wished he could see Mont’s cherry lips wrapped around him.  
Relaxing his jaw, Mont bobbed his head a few times before pulling back. Blood stained the boy’s knees and dripped down his legs at an agonizingly slow rate. He wondered what the blonde would think about being covered in his own handiwork. “If you promise to be good I’ll let you see and use your hands.”  
Enjolras nodded vigorously. “Yes. Please. Please, I’ll be good.” He spoke too fast.  
Mont carefully untangled him, still not bothering to hide his smirk. “You’re gorgeous.”  
The rush that went through Enjolras as he looked down at his blood-stained skin was... unbelievable. He got impossibly harder. He shook his head to disagree with Montparnasse.  
“Nonsense,” He ran his tongue up Enjolras’ leg before bringing the boy into a coppery kiss. “You’re amazing.”  
Enjolras moaned at the taste and kissed back harder. He had a moment of ‘someone else’s blood, is this hygienic?’ but decided not to care, thrusting forward against Mont’s thigh.  
“Now,” He purred. “Should I fuck you? Right here, on your hands and knees. Or drag this out long enough to get to a bedroom?” Judging by the way he was stroking Enjolras it was clear that he had made his decision.  
“Here.” He moaned. “Please.. in the blood. Here.” His hands fisted in Mont’s hair. He was still thrusting his hips against him.  
“You’re fucking perfect.” He moaned into Enjolras’ neck before laying him down on the floor and undoing the buttons on his jeans. “We don’t have lube or condoms.” Mont noted.  
Enjolras dipped his fingers in the blood and smeared it down Mont’s chest. “We can use this.” He responded.  
“I think I might be falling in love with you.” Mont smirked as he coated his fingers. With very little warning he slid one inside.  
A gasp left his lips and he pushed down against it instantly. “Don’t.” He shook his head. “Love is a terrible idea.”  
“Duly noted.” It didn’t take long for him to be able to add a second finger.  
Enjolras’ eyes slid shut with a quiet moan as he adjusted. “Hurry up.”  
He stretched Enjolras quickly. “Alright alright. You’re bossy.”  
“I’m just.... desperate. Been a long time. Long long time, just please.” He half-whined. “Fuck me already.”  
“Sir, yes sir.” He lubricated his cock as best he could before pushing it to his entrance. “You ready?”  
“Hang on.” Enjolras rolled over to be on his hands and knees and then spoke. “Go.”  
Montparnasse obeyed, sinking his teeth into the boy’s shoulder and thrusting forward.  
The blonde moaned loudly, his head coming back to lean against Mont’s. His knee shifted slightly and he nearly sent them both to the floor as he slipped for a moment but caught himself in time.  
“Careful babe.” Mont found a steady pace and began to stroke Enjolras in time.  
He pushed back against each thrust, letting out gasps and moans. He grew impatient and insisted “Harder.”  
Mont was happy to oblige. “Who knew that underneath all that up tight, holier than thou, attitude you were such a kinky little slut?”  
The words had an effect on Enjolras, his head bowing slightly and a moan rolling through his whole body. He was trying to stave off his orgasm, wanting this to last longer and that was making it more difficult. He looked down at the blood beneath him, saw it covering his skin and was fascinated.  
Mont could feel himself getting closer. “God, you fucking love this don’t you? Being called a slut while on your hands and knees while I’m fucking your brains out?” He leaned forward so his head was rested on Enjolras’ shoulder and caught sight of the other’s hands. “Heh, you’ve always looked good in red.”  
“I l-love it.” He moaned.  
“You weren’t lying when you said you’d be a good boy.”  
“Please.” He moaned. “C-can I come?” He asked. This dynamic came naturally between him and Montparnasse.  
“Yeah, you’ve earned it.” He wasn’t going to last much longer at all either.  
He stopped holding back and came hard, his semen mingling in with the blood spatter beneath him.  
Feeling Enjolras tighten around him was the last push Mont needed to send himself over the edge. He came with a gasp and collapsed on top of the boy beneath him.  
Mont collapsing on top of him, caused Enjolras to slip and fall on his chin and stomach. He made a loud noise of complaint.  
“Sorry babe.” Mont pulled out and sat on his knees.  
Enjolras slowly used his arms to lever himself up and back into a sitting position. His chest had blood over it now too.  
Mont leaned in to kiss the blonde and ran his fingers down Enjolras’ chest.  
He pushed Mont back slightly with a sleepy smile. “What are we doing with him?”  
“Depends. Should he just disappear or be a political statement?”  
“Political statement.” Shot out of Enjolras’ mouth instantly.  
“Then how does a head on a pike sound?”  
“...Like I’ll be leaving you to take care of that one.”  
“Then go wash up upstairs, you know the rules. Touch as little as possible and such.” Mont smiled and got to his feet. “Oh, but feel free to stick around after you’re done.”  
He nodded and listened to Montparnasse, taking it in. He disappeared to go clean himself of blood. The stains on his hands were stubborn but he managed it. When he came back downstairs, still naked, he frowned at his clothing. It was still bloody.  
Mont poked his head around the corner. “Don’t bother with those. I have something for you to wear in my closet. I’ll work on them and see if they’re salvageable.” He was wearing a pair of bloodstained goggles and a plastic apron.  
Enjolras raised an eyebrow at the gear but said nothing. “Am I supposed to just stay naked till then?”  
“Works for me.” He smirked. “No actually I have a pair of pants stashed here.” He pointed to a small locker on the other side of the room.  
Enjolras was careful to avoid getting any more blood on him from Mont or the floor as he got to the locker and grabbed the pants, pulling them on.  
When Mont finally was finished he exited with three trash bags and multiple jugs of Clorox. He poured it and watched as the majority of the blood went down the drain in the center of the old warehouse. “Best part about my setup.” He flicked open a box of matches and threw it onto the cleaner. Almost immediately the overhead sprinkler system came on. “It’s self-cleaning.”  
Enjolras watched amazed. “Christ... I’m... impressed and yet disturbed that you kill so much that this is a necessity.”  
Montparnasse shrugged. “We all have to make a living.”  
“What did you get out of killing the Senator then?” He looked interested.  
Mont frowned for a moment in thought. They had grabbed him when he was drunk and trolling for a prostitute so he only really pocket change on him. He had honestly only done it because of Enjolras. “...Sex.”  
Enjolras’ eyes hardened. “You... what? You planned this!” He accused.  
Mont threw his hand up. “Calm down. That was a pleasant afterthought. And it’s honestly what I got out of all this.”  
“So what if I hadn't slept with you? What then? You would have gotten nothing.”  
“Well, the Senator would be dead. So that’s a plus. He needed to be gone.”  
“I’m glad we agree.” Enjolras nodded, sharply. “What’s next then?”  
“We sit back and wait for the media to do the rest of our work for us.”


End file.
